Most types of printing devices are equipped with replaceable components that have a life cycle during which the replaceable components are functional. At the end of the life cycle of a replaceable component, the component must be replaced for the printing device to continue to function properly. Typically, a new replaceable component is ordered from a vendor to replace the component currently being used.
For example, a toner cartridge is installed in a laser printer to provide toner for the printing process. As documents are printed, the toner supply is gradually depleted. When the toner supply is completely exhausted, the printer cannot print any further documents until the toner cartridge is replaced. At this time, a replacement toner cartridge must be ordered from a toner cartridge vendor to replace the used toner cartridge.
A printer user has many toner cartridge vendors from which to choose when purchasing a toner cartridge to replace a depleted toner cartridge. Not only can the user purchase a toner cartridge from the printer manufacturer or an authorized reseller, but there are toner cartridges available from many vendors who remanufacture toner cartridges. Toner cartridges are remanufactured by taking a depleted toner cartridge and restoring it by replenishing the toner supply and replacing some deteriorated parts.
Because of the competitive nature of the market for toner cartridges, manufacturers, resellers and remanufacturers seek any opportunity to reach printer users with advertisements for their products and services. Many advertising avenues are used by vendors to advertise to potential customers. Vendors place advertisements in catalogues, magazines, trade journals, etc. Unfortunately, these conventional advertising avenues only reach a percentage of the target audience. In addition, the advertisements may be included with similar advertisements by competitors which diminishes the effect of the advertisement.